Nggak Karuan
by Lenn Taurus
Summary: gara-gara ketampanan Sasori-kun dia mendapat kesialan berlipat-lipat bukanya malah keberuntungan...Gaje nggak suka nggak usah liat hush,hush...kalo penasaran buka aja...  -


"**Trimakasih yang sebesar besarnya atas perhatian anda semua ,mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan,ke Gaje-an,keKATROKAN,ke-streesan,bahasa asing yang anda tidak ketahui,dan yang terpenting adalah kegaringan yang ada di fic ini... (Maklum tadi nggak sengaja ke-jemur,garing deh hasilnya... (?) )harap memaklumi karena saiya masih kecil,kalo suka harap di review yach...\(^-^)/ kalo ga suka mohon klik tombol gambar jempol diacungin kebawah (kalo ada) sebanyak-banyaknya!|nya|nya|nya|nya|nya... (suara menggema di sekeliling gua sampe sampe membuat dewa NEPTUNUS terbangun (?)... dan tanpa pikir panjang,mari kita bacakan... (JENG JENG *suara piano nyolot*)**

**JUDUL **

Gara Gara TAMPAN

**BY**

LENN TAURUS (itu lho yang kata si #parasesuatubanget dibilang _**RADIO RUSAK**_)

**DESCLAIMER**

MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**PENTING UNTUK DIINGAT (NGGAK DIINGAT JUGA GA PAPA) :**

**FIC INI AKAN MENYEBABKAN OOS, KOTAK TERTAWA ANDA AKAN RUSAK,JIKA HAL INI TERJADI anda HARUS DI OPERASI DAN DIGANTI DENGAN KOTAK KETAWA MILIK SPONGEBOB (*PLAKK* Author di geplak spongebob) |enak aja loe minta2!kotak tertawa gua udah gua kasi ke Squidward!loe pikir guwe apaan? (sampil nyincing rok) |maaf para readers (ceila {gayamu lho thor,thor...modal madul}) **

Pada **(bukan)** suatu hari,tepatnya pagi-pagi sekali hampir subuh

Si Sasori terlihat sedang berbelanja di Pasar Senen (Author juga nggak tahu tuh gimana caranya si Sasori bisa nyampe ke Jakarta).Ternyata pasarnya tutup...|ya ealah,gimane caranya tuh pagi-pagi bener udah buka,paling paling juge adanye setan pada **WARA-WIRI WEH,WEH,WEH... ***Plakk* (author dicium (?) maksud gue digampar sama si Komeng dan Adul).

"Aduh,napa tokonya masih tutup seh...mane gue lagi butuh lagi"gerutu si Sasori

Dan tidak beberapa lama muncul nenek-nenek yang kelihatanya adalah seorang pengemis langsung nyolot nyanyi di hadapan Sasori

"_Bang,__**ESEMES **__siapa ini bang...bang ..."_kicau si Nenek (?) sambil membunyikan_ benda yang terbuat dari sebilah kayu dan atasnya ditancapkan paku lengkap dengan tutup botol yang berbunyi kecrek2._

"SMS?sms apaan?AKU KAN NGGAK PUNYA **HAPE**,nggak tahu ya? _**NDESO**_!"cetus si Sasori dengan logat **PTP**-nya dan seenaknya memotong kicauan si Nenek tersebut.

Tapi sayangnya pemirsa (ceila lagi),si nenek malah mengacuhkan perkataan Kakuzu tadi dan malh mengeluarkan _**AIPON-Nya **_ (WHATTTT?author aja ga punya,malah si nenek nenek yang ngaku pengemis dah punya...ah curang ah,nyolong start *author kok jadi curhat*) dan sibuk membuka **PESBUKNYA **dan langsungupdate status #sesuatubanget ke dindingnya,kalo ga salah ya seperti ini :

Asek bener nih,gua ketemu cowokgantengyangasoybener... ~,~

Dan tak lama kemudian status tersebut di like oleh kurang lebih 125 orang...(wow,tuh nenek gaul banget gua sampe salut dan ingin mengucapkan pesan kepada si nenek gini "bisa ta nek, main pesbukanya?kalo nggak bisa **AIPON-nya **kasih ke aku ya nek...*sambil senyum palsu*") |author langsung **DITENDANG SAMPEI KE PLANET MATAHARI (?)** (author meniru gaya teman-nya) sama si nenek tadi tuh|

TANPA SASORI SADARI SUDAH HAMPIR LEWAT JAM 11 SIANg,dan Sasori pun bahagia bukan main karena tuh Pasar Senen dah buka.

Kata si Sasori

"Woke,sekarang tinggal melangkahkan kakiku dan langsung tiba ke..."

*DUAKKK* kepala si Sasori natap ke kaca yang _sekilasnya seperti tanpa kaca_ karena si petugas kebersihanya memakai produk pembersih kaca "CLING" karena CLING punya motto _**BERSIH BENING S'PERTI TANPA KACA *dari nada fa ke do tinggi* **_|ahahahahahahahahahahaha *kuntilanak ketawa cekikikan dengan nada nyaring dan melengking sampai sampai tuh kaca retak dikit karena sedang melihat kejadian **fenomenalnya **LIVE in FanFiction (?)* tapi sayangnya si kuntilibu (?) malah ketawa karena sedang melihat wipeout di AXN kurang lebih seperti ini hahahahaha *nada do rendah*|

Dan tiba2,para _**SORANATAOR (sebutan para penggemar Sasori yang namanya author buat2 sendiri) **_membopongnya dan membawanya ke RSJ *Plakk* maksud saya RSUD terdekat di karenakan ada bukit berwarna ungu ke merah2an setinggi 5 cm menjulang di mukenye...

**Setibanya di Rumah Sakit,**

Sasori mengerdipkan matanya seperti orang yang baru sadar layaknya sinetron alay yang ada di _**TIPI**_

"Sasori-kun?Sasori-kun?kau tak apa?"tanya salah satu_** SORANATAOR**_

"_**Sampean ki sopo?aku ora kenal karo kowe...ngaliho kono hush,hush...**_" kata Sasori marah2 dengan membaca buku **PEPAK LAN WASESO BASA JAWA **yang diberinya pekan lalu...

Yang artinya adalah : "kamu tu siapa?aku nggak kenal sama kamu...pergi sana hush,hush..."

Salah satu _**SORANATAOR **_mlongo__seperti sapi ompong yang author ukur kira2 ± 1 m *Plakkk* (author alay2...)

Salah satu _**SORANATAOR **_berusaha menjelaskan

"Ehm,kami ini para _**SORANATAOR...**_yaitu komunitas penggemar Sasori-kun,kami ini menyukai anda (ciye2 ...Sasori mengalami pandangan ke 1000 *Plakkk*) karena ke-_**KURO KORDES DAN KE NDESOAN **_anda *Plakkkk* (author di tampar lagi) maksud saya ketampanan anda"

THE END

Jadi kesimpulan dari cerita ini adalah harga beras sekilo naek sekitar Rp 2.000,00 .Hati2 para ibu2 untuk pandai2 memilih dan menghemat konsumsi beras *Tungg* (kalo yang tadi author dipentung wajan sama ibu2 rumah **ESKALATOR** *Plakk* maksud saia ibu2 rumah tangga komplek sebelah)

Ehehehe,maksud saia gara2 ketampanan Sasori dia telah mendapat musibah seperti

Bangun pagi2 (yang sebenernya pake **ALAREM**) untuk ke Pasar Senen,eh ternyata tutup...kasihan... *ck,ck,ck*.

Digangguin nenek2 nyentrik (ati2 ye Sasori-kun,entar aki2nye malah gangguin loe lagi) *author lari dikejar2 Sasori dan hampi kena boneka Hanzo-nya Sasori,kabuor*.

Ketatap Kaca yang dia kira ga ada sampe benjol 5 cm.

Ketemu sama _**SORANATAOR **_ yang nggak jelas asal usulnya.

Harus merelakan ketampananya selama ± 1 mingguan karena pake perban di udelnye *Plakkk* maksud saia di kepalanya

DAN PIPI SAYA MERAH SEMUA KARENA BOLAK-BALIK DITAMPAR

SAMA TOKOH2 GAJE YANG ADA DI SINI

_**SEKIAN TRIMAKASIH**_

Maap yang sebuesar-besuarnya,karena ga lucu abis (ampunilah saya,saia hanya mengetik apa adanya... *menangis sampe se-ember (alay2) )._**Guwe juga titip salam sama my friends yang sudah sabar menanti-nantikan fic aku**_.Kalau ada yang salah mohon maap karena maklum ye saia masih kecil... (^-*) oke... thanks yang mau nge Review yach... _**I LOP YU PUL**_

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu.**_


End file.
